mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChillyFreeze/Infernites in Space
(This takes place after Mixin' and Relaxin' 2) Me: Ship-Space came flying back, crashing into the dome of Orbitopia and breaking it. Globert and Vampos both laughed, and Niksput merely stared.. Zooty: "...Not again." Naut sighed. Me: The door of Ship-Space opened, and a foot with a dark-red highlight stepped out.. Burnard! Are you back already-!!! This was not Burnard, but rather a much lankier Infernite.. The tall one stepped out, and two more came out. One was short and appeared to have cat-like ears, and one had a flame on it's head. Zooty: "...What the?" The Orbitons and Glowkies asked in unison. Me: Finally, the dust cleared, revealing... THE ORIGINAL INFERNITES. Zooty: "...Wat?" Nurp asked, as he spun around. Me: Flain immediately started looking around, and Vulk hid behind Flain. Zorch looked at the Moon Mixels, and got a evil smirk on his face.. He then grabbed Rokit's helmet and ran for it! Zooty: "GIVE THAT BACK!" Rokit yelled, as he zoomed after him. Me: Zorch did his signature laugh, as the two went off. Flain merely facepalmed. Ignore Zorch. He's a prankster at heart.. Zooty: "Um...kay." Niksput said, a loss at words. Me: Hey, I think we haven't been properly introduced. Flain said, grabbing Niksput's hand and shaking it. I am Flain, Vulk's behind me, Vulk waved, and way over there is Zorch. He pointed into the distance, where they could hear Rokit shouting. I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!.. WHEN I CATCH YOU! Zooty: "Uh...sup?" Niksput said. "I'm Niksput, that's Nurp-Naut, and the one chasing your brother is Rokit." Me: Flain seemed to remember something, then he dug around and found a Cookironi, then offered it to Niksput.. but not before breaking it in half and eating the other half. Zooty: "...Thanks?" Niksput said in confusion, as he ate the other half. Me: One question.. how did we get here? Zooty: "Whatever happened with the Ship-Space somehow." Niksput said, his mouth still half-full. Me: Oh yeah, now I remember! I saw a white spaceship with legs landing, and our cousins came out. They told us about it, and we wanted to see what it was like up here. So.. here we are! The Infernite leader then started scratching his head and forgot he had fire on it. OW! ..I honestly have no idea why they were talking about saunas and bats.. Zooty: "Heh, yeah...crazy, right?" Niksput said, trying to avoid the topic. Me: Yeah, real crazy. As we Infernites have never actually seen Mixel Moon.. I think we need to explore. Zooty: "Okay." Niksput said, as he followed the Infernite leader. Me: Vulk saw Nurp and waved to him. VULK! COME ON! He seemed surprised, but quickly followed. Zooty: Meanwhile, the Glowkies just stood there, confused. They could hear Rokit still screaming in the background. Me: Then they heard Rokit's guns going off and Zorch screaming. The latter then ran over and turned around, revealing scorch marks on his back. Zooty: "Serves ya right." Rokit said, angrily adjusting his helmet. Me: Zorch then panickedly ran off and Rokit followed, going in the same direction that Flain, Niksput, and Vulk did. Come on, little space cadet. We need to show these other Infernites around. Zooty: "Okay!" Nurp happily said. Me: Nurp then went off with the others. The Glowkies still stood, confused, but then retreated to their cave. Zooty: "So...that was pointless." Vampos said. Me: I thought it was... FABULOUS! Boogly guesses this is deja vu. Back with the Orbitons and Infernites.. Zooty: "Where are you, Infernite?" Rokit muttered under his breath, managing to lose Zorch. Me: Zorch was hiding behind him, and thought about pranking him again.. but quickly dismissed the thought. Zooty: Meanwhile, Nurp was chatting Vulk's ears off on anything he could think of, asking questions and randomly saying things. Me: Can I- I think- I-'' Vulk was trying to say something but never got the chance.. Zorch grabbed Nurp and took him away.. ''Zorch.. what are you up to? Zorch then came back wearing Nurp-Naut's spacesuit. Vulk merely stared. ..Don't ask. Please. Zooty: "Give it back!" Nurp cried from somewhere. Me: Zorch saw something on the floor and threw it over. Zooty: "That's not what Nurp wanted!" Nurp cried again. Me: Nurp.. I think it's time to take a nap.. Zooty: "No nap-nap! Want it back!" Me: Ugh.. I'm wearing this because I'm hiding from Rokit. I took his helmet and he nearly vaporised me.. it STILL stings! Zooty: "Want it back!" Nurp still begged, attempting to pull on the spacesuit, despite Zorch staying stubborn. All of this was causing a ruckus...that Rokit started to hear. Me: YOU AGAIN. WHAT DID YOU DO TH-..Nurp? Why is there TWO of you? Zooty: "Want it back!" Nurp continued to cry, pulling on the spacesuit that Zorch kept wearing. Me: Nurp.. let go of Nurp's spacesuit. Zooty: "Want it!" Nurp continued on. By this time he was sobbing like mad, kicking around in only his diaper. Me: Rokit then went and got a spare spacesuit for Real Nurp. Here, Nurp. Just don't bother Nurp anymore, alright? Zooty: "Okay." Nurp said, though he continued to glare at Zorch. "Rokit, seriously?" Naut questioned, spinning around. Me: Yup, Naut. There's two of you and Nurp. Serious. Zooty: "Oy, vey." Naut sighed, facepalming. "...Zorch, what are you doing?" Flain asked in confusion. Me: Soldier, I'm pretty sure that's Nurp-Naut. replied Rokit. Yeah, dude, two Nurp-Nauts. followed Niksput. Zooty: "...Seriously." Flain said in the flattest way he could, with Vulk sharing the emotion. Me: Naut went off. You know what? I'm getting the Glowkies. Zooty: "That seems like the only SANE thing that's happened here." Flain muttered. Me: He then came back with them. Guys. Is THAT Nurp-Naut to you? Zooty: "...There's two." Boogly pointed out. Me: DAGNABBIT, BOOGLY. THAT IS CLEARLY ZORCH. CAN'T YOU SEE IT. Naut was getting annoyed now.. Zooty: "THANK YOU." Flain pointed out. Me: Globert and Vampos took a second to think.. and said this in unison: No, that is a second Nurp-Naut. Can't you see THAT? Zooty: "WHY." Flain said in anguish, slapping himself with both hands. Me: Naut then switched to Nurp. Mr Vampos.. what's the time? Vampos looked at a watch he had on his wing for some reason. It's.. uh.. time for all visitors to Mixel Moon to go. Zooty: Nurp merely grinned at this. Me: Nurp then switched back to Naut.. then pulled off Zorch-Naut's helmet.. SEE!? ZORCH. YOU. You thought it would be funny to disguise yourself as a fellow Orbiton!? I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT. See, guys!? I TOLD you he was Zorch, and you didn't listen. ..Flain. Cubit. Zooty: Flain then grabbed an Infernite/Glowkie Cubit and held it out. Flain and Globert both touched the Cubit and Mixed. Me: The Flain-Globert Mix was formed. It got closer and closer to Zorch, as did all the other Mixels around.. Vampos suddenly stopped. Wait. Wasn't it time for the Mixel Moon visitors to leave? Ugh.. I've got my eyes on you, Zorch. Oh yeah.. take off the spacesuit. Zorch reluctantly did so.. Zooty: Naut then snatched the suit away and pointed at his eye and Zorch a few times before backing away. Me: The Mix then split and the three Infernites ran off into Ship-Space and left. On the way back to Planet Mixel.. Vulk then realised he did nothing important to the story. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE END Category:Blog posts